The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for updating a speed calibration of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) are configured to be limited to certain top speeds. For example, work vehicles may include a speed control system that limits the top speed the work vehicle may achieve in accordance with certain regulations. In some embodiments, the speed control system limits the top speed of the work vehicle based on a sensed speed of the work vehicle that is determined based on a rolling circumference of a wheel of the work vehicle and a determination of a rotational rate of the wheel. Thus, the speed control system may limit a rotational rate of a drive component that drives the wheel. Unfortunately, the rolling circumference may not be accurate, therefore causing the vehicle to be limited to an incorrect top speed.